saorsarpfandomcom-20200213-history
The History of Saorsa
1600's The land of Saorsa was discovered in 1672 by explorer Captain Coopers of "The Phantom", a Navy ship commissioned in 1669 in Dorean. Captain Coopers established the town of Port Alas, and built a small naval fleet, as well as sent a small group of explorers into the wilderness to establish a Capital city for the newly discovered land. During this time, Lord Floda, king of Dorean, commissioned many more Naval officers, and sent dozens more explorers and settlers to the land of Saorsa. Due to the mass arrival of settlers, pirates were attracted to the new colony. Captain Coopers would be killed during an attack on Port Alas in 1683, while attempting to defend his ship. "The Phantom" would be captured by pirates and would be used against the Navy for decades to come. Coopers body would never be recovered, resulting in many of his crew to believe he survived the battle, and that he was hiding in the wilderness, hoarding cargo and treasure that was believed to have been stolen by the pirates. To this day it is unknown which is true, however being there is no evidence Coopers escaped, it is accepted by most historians that he died during this exchange. Around this time, Dorean would erupt into a civil war that would last until 1743. Families looking to avoid the conflict arrived in the new colony looking to make a new life for themselves. Farming and agriculture would take off in the wilderness, while fishing and trading dominated towns such as Port Alas, and soon Pebble Creak, originally a mining town. Pebble Creak was originally founded as a military base, however, after the discovery of coal, gold, and other precious resources, civilian industry took off, allowing for further growth in the region. 1700's Following worsening raids by pirates, Lord Floda began commissioning dozens of Nobles and their children in order to combat the growing threat. Infamous pirates such as Captain Hanly crippled Saorsa's new economy. By threatening local shop owners, and killing off those who questioned them, the Cavalier pirates (pirates who showed support to Captain Hanly), took almost complete control of Saorsa. This was until 1721 when Captain Stephen Fries of the Royal Navy arrived aboard his flagship, "The Quest". Captain Fries reclaimed Port Alas in the name of the Crown, and successfully drove off or killed the majoritIy of pirates in the area. After three years of succesful defense, "The Phantom" and Captain Hanly returned to Port Alas in the middle of the night, and surprised the crew of "The Quest". After only one broadside from "The Phantom", "The Quest" was severely crippled. Two of the three main masts were completely obliterated at their base, and a majority of the deck was aflame. Captain Fries, ordered the ship be abandoned, and with the remainder of his crew, boarded "The Phantom". Dozens of pirates would be killed, however the crew of "The Quest" would be slaughtered. "The Quest" was soon after boarded, and was scuttled. The wreckage can still be found off of Port Alas to this day. Captain Hanly would retire to the countryside, where he would live out his days. "The Phantom" would be turned over to his crew in 1742 when Captain Hanly "retired", soon after it would be recaptured by the Navy, due to the crew's incompetence. Overseas in Dorean, revolution had begun, and Lord Floda had been executed. A democracy was established, and day by day former lords and nobles were imprisoned.